Constant velocity joints comprise an inner race that is connected to a pinion shaft. Methods and structures to connect the inner race to the pinion shaft vary. The connection must prevent, or reduce, relative axial movement and it must prevent, or reduce, relative rotational movement. The prior art designs to connect the inner race and pinion shaft are complex, expensive and/or fail to adequately reduce, or prevent, relative axial and/or rotational movement. A simple, inexpensive inner race and pinion connection is needed.